This invention relates in general to bicycles and, more particularly, to a pedal actuated braking system therefor.
Heretofore with bicycles of the popular ten-speed type, the brake assemblies are consistently operable by hand levers. However, in order to effect a shifting of the drive chain to bring about the particular gear ratio, additional levers must be manipulated by the rider. Consequently, the operation of the bicycle does make a substantial demand upon the use of the rider's hands other than for steering purposes. Additionally, the shift controls are located upon the steering stem or post and thus necessitates removal of the user's hands from the handle bar for operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle which may be of the ten-speed type, but which incorporates pedal actuated brakes so that use of the hands for brake control is obviated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle having brakes which are pedal actuated and incorporating structure for assuring of slackness in the upper course of the drive chain upon braking action so that forward travel may be resumed upon brake release without inhibition through tautness.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bicycle having pedal actuated brakes wherein easily operated means are provided for releasing the brakes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle having a handle bar rotatably shiftable between what is normally considered racing position and touring position which does not necessitate the utilization of hand tools for effecting such shifting with attendant travel stoppage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle having a handle bar equipped at its end extremities with shift controls for disposing the drive chain between a selected drive sprocket and a driven sprocket for the desired ratio and which controls are operable in the same manner regardless of the position of the handle bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bicycle having a stem which slopes upwardly and forwardly from the upper end of the front fork for reducing hazard to the rider in the event of accident as well as eliminating interference with the various flexible control cables for the brakes and gears.